


the luck you crave

by gloss



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, crossfaded femslash ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss
Summary: Leia visits Enfys's Cloud-Riders for guerrilla training.And smooches?





	the luck you crave

**Author's Note:**

> part ??? of my neverending daydream series in which Leia makes out with all the ladies in the galaxy
> 
> from a prompt in the [Crossfaded Femslash Comment Ficathon](https://sapphicsunshower.dreamwidth.org/2320.html?thread=21776#cmt21776)
> 
> title from Elastica, "Connection" even though "Car Song" would've been more appropriate

Enraged, Leia hollers when Enfys manages to knock her swoop bike off-course and into the soft, grass-covered dune.

"Unfair!" Leia's still yelling as she rights the overturned bike and turns it off. "You can't just sneak up from the side and —"

Enfys grins at her. "Which part of _criminal mastermind and pirate_ was unclear?"

Leia crosses her arms and looks away, her lower lip jutting out. "You're not a pirate," she mutters. 

"Tell that to the ISB," Enfys says as she shucks off her overcoat and collapses atop it, leaning back on her elbows. 

It's a beautiful day. They've spent the morning racing and dodging through the stands of enormous firs and over the broad dunes that flank the river. Leia is adept with the swoop-bike, impressively so for someone who'd not so much as mounted one last week. Enfys tips her face to the streaks of clouds wreathing the low sun and lets herself enjoy the breeze.

The princess is here to learn Enfys's ways, not the reverse. 

Enfys kicks Leia gently when Leia doesn't reply. 

"Stop it."

Enfys kicks her again, then hooks her foot around Leia's skinny calf and tugs. To her credit, Leia doesn't stumble. Huffing out a sigh, she twists free, extracting herself neatly.

"Nice," Enfys says. "Now will you sit?"

Leia's cheeks are wind-burned and her hair is standing out loose from her braids. Just three days with the Cloud-Riders, and other than her attitude, there's no trace left of her status as a princess. "Will you admit that was unfair?"

Enfys sits up and loops her arms around her knees. Slight as she is, from this angle, Leia nearly looms. "Why?"

"Because I expect and require honesty," Leia replies, so haughty and cold she could cut granite.

"Oh, well, then of course —"

Frowning, as if she's confused, an expression Enfys has never seen on her face before, Leia shrugs. "That came out wrong. I'm sorry."

Enfys pats the ground and says, "Sit, princess."

Leia does, but slowly, her every movement almost heartbreakingly elegant. When she's settled, she tries to smooth down her hair. Enfys helps as best she can, but what does she know about style? Next to Leia, she's even grimier and disheveled than usual.

"You surprised me," Leia says quietly. "Knocking me off like that."

"I know." Is she supposed to apologize? She's probably supposed to apologize. "You're here, though, to learn how we fight. And we don't fight fair. We can't."

Leia nods, then keeps her head bent as she looks down at her hands. Her cheek is plump, her skin smooth. She's never known hunger or fear. "I know. The empire doesn't fight fair."

When Enfys slips her arm around Leia's narrow shoulders, Leia tips against her. Her hair blows against Enfys's face; it smells like the wind and flowers that Enfys has never seen, probably never will.

"No one does," Enfys says, but Leia's lifting her head and scooting even closer. Her words are lost in the plush warmth of Leia's mouth. She kisses like she fights, both eager and amateurish, urgent and hopeful.

Enfys closes her eyes when Leia wraps her arms around Enfys's neck and parts her lips with the tip of her tongue.

This is _not_ what the princess was sent here to learn.


End file.
